Weapons
Note: detailed weapon tables are available by weapon class, or general identifier whenever possible (eg. archery, or bow). For those unfamiliar with Japanese feudal weapons, tactics, martial terms, and related subjects, ample hyperlinks to wikipedia articles are found throughout (eg. naginata, ashigaru, Ezo). Modifiers Additional Modifiers for Blades (Gekokujo v3.1): Polearms Naginata, Nagamaki, Guandao, Sashimono, Yari, Bo, Jo, Kanemuchi Polearms are the primary weapon of the game, and are used to good effect by infantry units (such as the ever-present yari ashigaru), clan retainers, and some cavalry and monk variants. Polearms have a extended reach over other melee weapons, and also deal significant damage against mounted units. In contemporary terms, these weapons are categorized similarly to spears, pikes, halberds, and staves (in no particular order), though each can have sub-variants, or some mixture of characteristics. In short, the warriors of Gekokujo's Japan will nearly always prefer to engage at range, and with devestating effect - the polearm is only the most inexpensive and common of methods - and a player would be wise to heed convention. Player use: ' Polearms can be effective player-wielded weapons as they offer the potential to maintain a safe distance from the enemy, whilst delivering stunning lethal blows. Additionally, they make good weapons for fighting as, or against, cavalry through their increased damage potential to mounted units, and the effect of couched blows (lances, etc.). However, polearms become ineffective at close range, where their limited speed and cumbersome length make them all but useless against units that get past the 'point'. Similarly, they are ineffective in close confines, or in the thick of melee, where they are often deflected in the maelstrom of flashing weapons. As a result, a one or two-handed weapon is a highly valued back-up, as these shorter weapons offer better agility, and a faster swing/thrust at close-quarters. Unlike ''Native, most polearms can be used by infantry and mounted units for slashing attacks in addition to thrusts. As a bonus, most of the "non-pike" yari can be couched on horseback, allowing mounted units to deliver lethal blows which include the weight and speed of the rider, horse, and weapon. This extended killing-range and power makes all but densely packed spear ashigaru, or units of lordly-caliber, impotent. However, to utilize the polearm to full effect the rider must be moving at considerable speed, and as in Native, a stationary lancer is a dead lancer. '''Unit use: Polearms are perhaps best used by non-player soldiers to form the backbone of an army. Such units are the cheapest available, and are one of two unit-types that can be recruited from villages (the other being skirmishers). These troops are ideal for keeping enemy forces at bay, and often confer an extra one or two painful strikes before the enemy can close range. These polearm-equipped troops are, however, far less effective in close-quarters due to weapon length - meaning they often hit walls, or fellow units before they connect with the enemy. As such, it's advised that spear infantry of all types are not used as assault or garrison troops in castles and towns. While they can be very useful to bolster numbers due to their low cost, they are far less versatile than ranged or alternate melee unit-types. However limited these infantry, the cavalry seem quite capable of making repeated charges using couched polearms, and will lash-out with with them in passing when unable to connect, and as a bonus, many cavalry will carry a secondary weapon for close-combat. Some retainers, bandits, rebels, and monks will wield polearms - and occasionally switch to smaller arms as the situation dictates. One-Handed Weapons Wakizashi, Tanto, Kama, Kunai, Cleaver These weapons attack quicker than any other, though deal reduced damage. Some one-handed weapons are unable to block, a trait unique to this class of weapon. They are often the weapon of choice for Samurai and Agents, a common sight among villagers, or as a back-up weapon for ranged units, experienced spear units, rebels, and some cavalry. This weapon class should be considered to concern itself with knives of varied length and type. Player use: One-handed weapons are an ideal weapon for the inexperienced player or character fighting against infantry of all kinds, especially lightly armoured infantry. One-handed weapons are faster and more agile than any other melee weapon, making them well suited for use in massed groups of soldiers, or in close confines during siege battles. While their chief advantage is speed, and agility - they suffer for damage and tactical versatility. On their speed; provided a player successfully lands the first strike, they can be assured that the enemy will recoil in time for the weapon to be to strike again - enabling the player to effectively dispatch their enemy in a flurry of blows. It is best, however, to avoid any tougher enemies when wielding any one-handed weapons that cannot block, as besides not being stunned by successful hits, these heavy troopers will be capable of striking back with impunity. As these weapons are significantly shorter than any other, they require the player to approach very close range to a target - this can lead to numerous spear blows before entering effective range. Even when the player reaches their target, a large number of attacks will be needed for desired effect. This, in combination with the lack of shields in feudal Japan, make one-handed weapons generally less versatile than two-handed weapons or polearms - though they have their uses in niche scenarios, or as a weapon that requires little character development (ie. a new character). Unit use: Most units use one-handed weapons only as back-up, but Ji-Samurai will often prefer them. One-handed weapons are a weapon of last resort, used by ranged units when attacked in melee, or when ammunition is expended. However, units wielding one-handed weapons can be used to take-out enemy ranged units, or for breaking spear lines in a shock attack, but only when the player is fielding the appropriate support units (though this often will lead to high initial casualties). On the whole though, if your units are using one-handed weapons the battle is going poorly. One or Two-Handed Weapons Ninjato, Sabakato, Konsaibo, Practice Konabo, Tetsubo Player Use: ' As in ''Warband, some weapons can be wielded in one, or both hands, depending on player preference. Pressing 'x' will allow a player to change between these two modes of handling. However, as shields were not used in feudal Japan, and no 'dual' wielding exists in Gekokujo, it would be rather pointless to use any of these weapons in a one-handed capacity. In reality, you would gain mobility and reach on the one hand, but sacrifice these for power and control with the other - it is unclear whether this holds true in-game. This catagory of weaponry primarily deals in blunt damage, but is very capable lieu of other weapon types. Of these weapons, the konsaibo and tetsubo are the best options for inflicting blunt-trauma. The tetsubo is longer, stronger, and slower, but either may be used to incredible effect from horseback - and are a fantastic investment for any player seeking to maximize profit in slave-trading. Since they often inflict massive damage, two-handed proficiency will gain astronomically. Any player should also consider the differences in the slave trade between Gekokujo and Native; in Gekokujo, it is not only easier to find slavers and ransom brokers, but more prisoners can be collected due to party size contributing to prisoner limit. Whole bands of looters, or rebels, can be easily captured with a konsaibo, a quick horse, and a few well-armed and mounted companions - though, as always, be wary of enemy spears and archers. Veterans of Native (where most blunt weapons are inferior to swords throughout the game), may be used to sacrificing the use of their finer edged weaponry in place of a club for catching prisoners. However, the tetsubo and konsaibo are fantastic weapons in their own right, and for their price outperform almost everything by sheer effective force, and profit potential. They crush through blocks, and are capable of incapacitating units by a simple tap from horseback (or lightly armoured units if on foot). Those who are not struck lifeless by a single blow, may be knocked to the ground to allow follow-up strikes with zero risk of injury to the player. However, as these weapons are slow and rather cumbersome, they should not be used in close-quarters. Konsaiboand tetsubo users should carry a katana or tachi, or other one-handed weapon, for close-quarters combat. 'Unit Use: ' Sometimes retainer and officer troops spawn with tetsubos instead of swords. Companions can be, and sometimes should be, equipped with these arms in order to capture prisoners - or in consideration of the inexpensive cost and good result. The AI should, however, not be implicitly trusted to make correct conditional use of these weapons, and a player may find it better to equip these units with polearms (for some blunt-force potential), or swords instead. Two-Handed Weapons Katana, Tachi, Chinese Swords, Ezo Swords, Otsuchi, Nodachi, Heavy Mongol Cleaver '''Player Use: Two-handed weapons are a great choice as they enjoy greater range than one-handed weapons and strike harder as well. These weapons are extremely versatile as they overwhelm both one-handed weapons users (with their reach and power), as well as polearm users (by engaging just inside effective range, thereby lessening travel through a polearm 'danger zone' while also denying the enemy the opportunity to utilize any secondary armament). Two-handed weapons can cause a stun effect, and are also more agile in close-quaters than polearms. In general, two-handed weapons are more useful for mounted units than one-handed weapons, but their usefulness in that respect is somewhat less than a polearm as, unlike Native, many polearms can be swung as well as couched. A player may find two-handed weapons to offer a fair balance of speed, range, and damage in all conditions - though, the weapon truly shines as a heavy-infantry shock weapon. Unit Use: Most samurai units of an advanced level use katana instead of wakizashi blades (hatamoto gunners, for example). Many bandit classes also use katanas or other two-handed weapons, especially the Wokou pirates. The Wokou use, to the exclusion of almost all other arms, the Chinese blades; Wodao the polearm, Mongol cleaver, or other exotic mainland weapon; and the Ezo are commonly armed with native katanas and nodachis. The samurai retainers also make heavy use of two-handed weapons, often katanas and nodachis, but some clans such as the Mogami use the otsuchi (a big wooden mallet), instead of tetsubos, for their retainers. Firearms Kunitomo, Negoro, Hizen, Nanban, Sakai, Bullets Firearms are a common type of ranged weapon in Gekokujo. They are used by skirmisher, monk, rebel, samurai, and mercenary alike. Firearms deal a large amount of damage, but are slower than other ranged weapons. As firearms are a recent arrival to Japan, they are often known by manufacturer, source, or a particularly proficient 'clan'. Player use: ' Firearms are powerful weapons in ''Gekokujo, and require no character development for effective use. Due to an absence of shields in feudal Japan, guns can be an excellent way to eliminate enemies of high-value, high-risk, or high-falutin'. Firearms also enjoy greater range than bows, and greater accuracy throughout. While a firearm requires two equipment slots (weapon and ammunition), players accustomed to conventional combat styles may find the absence of the shield to be a rather welcome opportunity; to carry an additional weapon, or even more 'dakka'. Yet despite their apparent superiority, firearms are slower to rearm and steady than bows, and cannot be used to club enemies in close-quarters. 'Unit use: ' There are few units which will use firearms to the exclusion of bows, skirmisher units have a chance of using either, for example. Units trained from monks, peasant-men and Ji-Samurai can all be trained to gun-only units. These gun units are best used on balance with bow units, stationed slightly behind the main army (or a screen), and/or in hard-to-access places with a good view of the terrain (including strongholds) - as they do suffer from slow rate-of-fire and are remarkably ineffective in melee. With their firepower, and ability to engage at extreme range, firearm units are, without a doubt, a useful addition to any army. Firearms are also very useful when given to companions, as companions are often classed (by default) as infantry rather than archers, so can provide close-range fire-support before switching to melee weaponry (with which they should be more proficient). Firearms are also very good for hunting down routing enemies, so always charge your ranged units when the enemy army is in full flight in order to kill as many of them as possible - you heartless devil, you. Archery Korean Bow, Mongol Bow, Ezo Bow, Yumi, arrows '''Player Use: The traditional weapon of the samurai, and favored by centuries of use, this weapon will kill with alacrity and without risk to the wielder. Bows offer a higher rate of fire than firearms, and can be used by mounted companions. However, these weapons do require the most character development to be effective, mounted or otherwise. It is highly recommended to use a character creation story which confers skill with this weapon, as it is a very difficult to gain experience when compared to other weapon types. Though most bows don't have the power of firearms, a skilled archer, when coupled with a high quality war yumi and ceremonial arrows, can equal or surpass most guns. Mastering the bow provides superb siege support, as a player can quickly clear the walls of enemies - and even use the defender's arrows against them (which are often graciously scattered around the field/castle). With high horse archery skill, and a fast horse, the player can bait enemy cavalry into the open field and kill or unhorse them, while remaining at a safe distance. Keep in mind that the way of the bow requires both a highly skilled character, as well as a highly skilled player! Unit Use: Most bow units are either lousy ashigaru skirmishers, or terrifying samurai archers. When under fire from ranged units it is best to use any local cover available until it can be determined which sort is firing (the former will nearly always miss, and the latter will pincushion the player). As with firearm-equipped units, archer units become very dangerous in large quantities. For example, the pirates of the Seto Inland Sea rely on overwhelming the player and their warband with a deluge of arrows. A common drawback of these bow troops is that their high rate of fire depletes their stock of ammunition much faster than firearms units - however, one of the best methods to maximize the effectiveness of these soldiers is to mix their bows with firearms, as these weapons complement, and in some respect compensate for, the weakness of the other; the archers with their high rate-of-fire can stall the enemy while the blackpowder-wizards gun them down. A player may also wish to utilize firing orders to regulate the use of arrows (perhaps placing firearms into a custom catagory). Curiosly, even with historic use and tradition, there are no horse-archers in Gekokujo - which doesn't mean that a clever player can't train their own companions, especially as several companions are rather skilled with bows. Throwing Weapons Shuriken, Stones Player Use: Sensible players will typically avoid throwing weapons in Gekokujo (there are no throwing-spears, knives, or axes) as they have limited value - though shuriken may be used to some effect in stronghold assaults. Unless a player is interested in testing the limits of the weapon throwing skill (for the sole purpose of comedy), any utilization, consideration, or sale of throwing weapons (especially stone) is shameful, and warrants immediate character seppuku. If Gekokujo had a Shogun, this would be the only law and enforced with alarming consistency. Unit Use: Pesants and some bandit-types will occasionally throw stones. Agents may throw shuriken, but contribute little in this way, and harm their allies by neglecting any real weaponry. Disclaimer: I'm still working on this page, along with drafting additions for many other pages for this awesome mod. I'll keep working on it, and update this wiki when I can however I am still learning the mod at the same time as creating these pages. Please, if you can help do. I'm specifically trying not to delete other peoples content and instead rephrase it into my own work or leave it alone altogether if that seems like the right choice. - Noursicus __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Basics Category:Weapons